How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days
by The Sailor Earth
Summary: Buffy is a magazine writer who has to write how to lose a guy in ten days whil Angel is a pulicist who has to make a girl fall in love with him in order to win an account. Do the math.
1. Meet Buffy

Hi all! Sailor Earth here. I know I need to update _Woman in Blue_ and _Always_, but I'm working on it. I've got a new story for you. I do not own Buffy or any of those characters nor do I own How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days, but I am using them both just the same. I hope you like it.

Bye

* * *

"And only then will the people of Tajikistan know true and lasting peace. Buffy, it's brilliant. It's really moving. But it's never going to appear in _Composure Magazine_." Said Cordelia leaning on Buffy's desk.

"God, I busted my butt in grad school to be Buffy Summers, "How to" girl, and write articles like, "How to Use the Best Pick-Up Lines" and "Do Blondes, Do They, Like Really Have More Fun?" I want to write about things that matter, like politics and the environment, and foreign affairs-- things I'm interested in." said Buffy, a young blonde working in New York for a women's magazine.

Cordelia, a lovely brunette, said," Keep busting your butt. You're going to get there. Hey, I've got something that's going to cheer you up. You know that editor from Sports Illustrated that you've been shamelessly flirting with for...... whoo, a month now? He made a little delivery this morning."

"Ah, ha, ha, let me see. Oh, no. Hey!" Buffy was saying as Cordy held the envelope out of her reach. "Ooohh! Tomorrow night."

"What happens tomorrow night?"

Only the most exhilarating and artistic display of athletic competition known to mankind."

"The Ice Capades are in town?"

"No, the NBA Finals are in town and I got tickets!" she said while turning around, getting louder, and holding the two tickets up. "Come with me?"

"All right, I'll go. But I am not putting out." Cordy said in reply.

"Two stale jumbo dogs and a couple of beers, you'll be whistling a different tune" said Buffy in a 1920's club singer voice.

"You know what I like." Cordy replied.

"Good morning, ladies. Don't forget staff meeting in 30 minutes. Said one girl before walking off.

"Willow—haven't seen her all morning. Have you?" said Buffy looking across her desk to look at Cordy who wads sitting at her own desk.

"10 to 1 she's wallowing." Cordy replied.

"It's my turn, you get the coffee, meet me in the corner in 20." Buffy said picking up her purse and walking off.

"Wait, wait, wait." Cordy said," Here take some samples." said Cordy while putting makeup in a bag.

"Samples. Samples. Great idea."

"Oh, boy. Drama, drama, drama."

Buffy grabbed a green sweater off a clothing rack and ran.

* * *

Don't ask me why they have clothing racks in magazine businesses, I don't know. But that is it. Please review. I want to know what you think of my version of this really great movie. You should all see it to.

Sailor Earth

(This is my name no matter what the people at say.)


	2. Meet Angel

Title: How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days

Author: Sailor Earth

E-mail: although I would rather you review me

Feedback: Press the button at the bottom next to the words submit review

Rating: PG-13 to 15

Couples: BA and a little WO although not until much, much, much, much later

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Angel or How to Lose A Guy In 10 Days

Read on everyone!

* * *

Buying _Composure _from a newsstand, a blond walks while reading as a man in a leather jacket, jeans, and a helmet rides in on his motorcycle through the heavy New York traffic. . . jam. Then squeezing and parking between two cars. The blond walks by as he takes off his helmet revealing spiked brown hair and brown eyes, his hair surprisingly not crushed by his helmet "Hello, Angel."

"Hey, hey, good morning, Spears." Angel said to Darla Spears "What are you reading, girl? You catching up on your current events? "Turn-On Tricks: How to Make Him Hot." You know, if you want to try those out sometime, we should get together." He said after walking up.

"Green and I have an appointment at _Composure_ the fastest growing women's magazine in the country. And seeing as how our clients run a lot of our campaigns in their nationally-syndicated little girlie magazine, it wouldn't hurt you to do a little reading." She said giving him the magazine.

"Hey, Angie." A brunette, Drusilla Green, walked up.

"Good morning, Green." Angel said turning to her.

"You finally decided to show up?" she asked.

"Yes, I did."

"You ready?" Green asked turning to Spears.

"Ready." She replied "Later, Angel."

"Have a nice day, ladies." Angel said turning to walk in with the magazine rolled up in his hand and his helmet under his arm.

* * *

There another chapter. I know everyone is a little mad at me, but I am trying to get better at the writing and updating. I write my stuff down in notebooks and then I always procrastinate typing it up. I will put up another chapter for this story soon and I mean it this time. I will try updating Together Again soon I just have to find the notebook it is written in and considering I am a total packrat who loses everything it might take a while, but please bear with me people, you've waited this long just wait a little longer.

Sailor Earth

BA Fan FOREVER!!!

Click this button down below and submit a review.


End file.
